The Forgotten Jedi
by David Andrews
Summary: One Jedi has survived the betrayal of the clones and discovers a new power in the force...
1. Ambush & Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but sense I didn't see this scene nor any Jedi with these powers, I _do_ own nothing but a Jedi I made up, a handful of clones, a wicked cool lightsaber, and some other stuff I don't feel like finding and typing… point is this is my story even if Lucas created the movies and idea that inspired me to write such a fanfic… **

**D.A.**

Chapter 1: Ambush and Betrayal

"Let's go," I said motioning for the clones to follow. Instead they stopped and drew their guns at me. I knew this was a bad sign. The clones were on _our _side. But I suddenly sensed several council members life forces disappear. I cried with anger in myself but quickly extinguished it with the force and made a split-second decision to push my mourning until later when I could think.

As for now, I had a bigger problem. These clones obviously were part of some plot to destroy me, a well-planned plot that was meant to kill all of the Jedi including myself. I could see this because we were best in numbers and the republic obviously knew this so they singled us out to different planets in which the war was held. Little had I known that I was part of a major scheme even before the Clone War had begun. I had a level head about my mistakes but I still cursed myself. How could I have not seen this before? The Dark Side must have clouded my mind… it must have tempted my mind to stay clear of my intuitions. Yes, I obviously had been fooled. The Dark Side is a powerful temptation, one that could make you grow mad with greed.

I froze time… more like slowed it down actually… You see, my species can slow time down terribly but most of the time for only a few seconds. I, however, through my countless days of Jedi training, could sustain enough energy to "freeze" time for an hour or two each day… I had already used an hour during the first wave of droids on this planet. My intuition also warned me not to waste my energy too much, for I would probably need this useful ability later today and maybe into the night.

I focused and came to a decision on what I should do. I had to make sure my entire plan was to be filled out exactly or I would fall like my Jedi brothers and sisters. I ended the "freeze" with a sweep of my hand and drew my lightsaber, a dark blue glow emitting from the handle. This lighsaber was special, no saber could replace it in the galaxy. I crafted it myself by carving the handle from the tooth of a great whale-like creature and installing a dark-blue crystal that had the ability to guard you from swift attacks. Indeed it was a rare crystal but I inherited it from my father who died shortly before I turned 14 years old.

Suddenly I felt the rest of my Jedi brothers and sisters fall suddenly, save a few others. I felt darkness fill the empty void in one certain Jedi's heart and felt a sudden drop in life forces in the younglings.

_Oh no! All those lives! And so young!_ My heart screamed. But I had to focus on keeping myself alive. I had to focus on surviving and somehow reaching master Yoda because I knew he of all Jedi would never fall at the attack of a lightsaber or any other weapon for that matter.

The clones fired their weapons straight at me but with the help of the crystal that powered my saber, I deflected the attacks easily. With my saber-free hand I summoned the power of the force and focused it's energies on their guns.

WHAM!

Each gun had backfired on its master's head exactly at a pressure point causing them to die almost instantly. I knew this wasn't the Jedi way but I had no choice… they had killed my brothers out of hate and anger. I weeped feeling the hate of so many clone troopers that I had thought was on our side. Alas, it seemed the republic finally found a way to overthrow the Jedi…

No, no! My mind was being clouded again and I didn't have enough time to fight it off… the temptation was rising and depression, hate, and anger was slowly flowing through my body.

I suddenly pushed all those feelings away with the force and realized that I was surrounded by several troops.

"You are outnumbered Jedi," said one clone behind his helmet as he drew his weapon and fired at me with pin-point accuracy…

**Note: I saw Star Wars ep. 3 yesterday and was so inspired by the idea of survival that I made sure that in _my_ stories one Jedi (besides Obi-Wan and Yoda) survived the betrayal of the clones. Please read & review as this is my second fanfic I've published and my first Star Wars fanfic… Chapters are to come ASAP (read the other note below to see why I say this)**

**D.A.**

**Another Note: Even though the summer is here I'm homeschooled which means I have year-round homework to do so writing these fanfics/the chapters that go with them is a challenge to say the least because after my schoolwork I have chores, volunteer work at the hospital, a constant taking care of two small dogs, places to go, etc. before my free time which _might_ include this (which I will try really hard to include this so I don't disappoint any readers out there)**

**This is my first Star Wars fanfic so far, and I hope to give you continuing adventures from "a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…" ;)**

**D.A.**


	2. Stranded & Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was the Star Wars you saw in the movies... I can assure you that everything you love and cherish in the Star Wars movies will be brought back to you in one piece...**

Chapter 2: Stranded & Alone

* * *

My dark-blue saber whipped at the blast without me even concentrating. Had I known that this betrayal would happen I would have better prepared myself but what had been done was done and even the Jedi cannot change fate…

The soldiers moved in aiming their weapons in several different areas of my body. They all thought alike, they were clones after all, but this was insane. The Sith who I had thought was an honest and pure emperor had betrayed the Jedi… Anakin and Obi-Wan shouldn't have rescued him in the first place, but then again they wouldn't have been able to stop two Siths, let alone one…

They shot their weapons just as I summoned the force, but it wasn't enough, and I felt several blasts fire through different parts of my body. Alas, I was alive however, and with more adrenaline pumping through my body, I released the force on the troops sending them hurling into a rocky outcrop like a small collection of rag dolls. They were out before they realized what I had done…

Luckily for me, they had only sent one extremely small platoon of clones to escort me while the rest were out "fighting" the droids. They had put on a good act too, destroying several large droids that fired upon our camp.

I fell to the ground, the adrenaline was wearing off and I was starting to feel more painful by the second. I had several wounds: one on my foot directly between my toes, another had pierced my ear, while yet another had narrowly missed my ribcage but still smoldered on the front of my shoulder. I was passing out from the pain and I used all my power to hold onto reality… but I knew I had to rest somewhere away from view, otherwise the troops would surly kill me while I lay asleep…

I crawled to a cave and sleep consumed me…

* * *

"_They don't trust you Anakin…"_

"_This is the end for you my master!" _

"_You were the chosen one!"_

"_Noooooooo!" _

* * *

I woke up suddenly. My dream had been a vague blur of faces and a tidal wave of emotions, voices, and the force. Yes, there was darkness as well…

I tried to stand up, only to have pain shoot through my body and fall down to the caves rocky floor instead. My body ached like I had been hit by an imperial battle cruiser…

I tried again to sit up, this time succeeding by trying to ignore the pain and keep lifting my torso.

Finally, after several attempts, I got to my feet and leaned against the cave wall while listening to the silent nighttime atmosphere outside of the cave.

How long had I been asleep? This planet had about 50 hours of daytime before another 50 hours of night… I must've been out for at least 25 of those hours considering that we started the battle around midday…

I groaned as I made my way to the mouth of the cave. I looked outside and saw that all of the posts the clones had been at were empty…

In other words: I was stranded on this battlefield which was hundreds of miles away from civilization…

* * *

**Note: Wow! I actually got this in fairly early... The only reason I didn't get this in yesterday was because I was working on a new template in Dreamweaver and had to spend the whole afternoon trying to figure it out... Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapters, that's how I write, and I can tell you that I'll try my best not to leave our hero left on this lonely planet. In the meantime I need reviews! Even if you don't like it, please review! **

**D.A.**


End file.
